


Idle Hands

by Ausphin



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fallout Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausphin/pseuds/Ausphin
Summary: Glory is stuck at Railroad HQ and bored, her idle hands get her into trouble with Desdemona then gets something better into herFill from the Kinkmeme, trying my hand at nsfw in general as well as praise kink. Criticisms welcome!





	

Glory drummed her fingertips against the supply rack at her back, water cartons sloshing slightly at the disturbance. The sounds echoed against the near-empty headquarters, adding to the frustration of the Railroad’s leader.

After almost seven consecutive minutes of it, Desdemona spoke up. “I get it, you’re going stir-crazy. But do you have to drag down everyone else?”

The synth snorted at the comment. “Everyone? There’s just you and me and one or two sleeping agents in the back. If you’d just let me go out, I could annoy some raiders or something.”

“I’ve already told you, we’re currently scattering resources until the coast is clear. We’ve had too many close calls near here in the last few days.”

“Yeah, yeah, and _we need to keep a heavy here to protect_ _everything,_ ” Glory replied, “so can we swap me with another, Des?”

The leader bristled, ignoring the rehashed argument. “I’d appreciate if you called me by my full name at least.”

Glory took a step closer, enough that Desdemona could practically feel her presence. “Well, I’d appreciate if we weren’t sitting here twiddling our fingers.”

“Why don’t you find something better to do with your fingers then,” she snapped back then realized what she said and blanched for a second. “You know what I mean.”

But Glory latched onto that with a shark-like grin. “Well, I know what you said and I’m pretty sure that’s more important.” Advancing on her, she leaned in close, setting a hand against Desdemona’s on the table. “And it certainly would kill some boredom.”

“I- That doesn’t,” Desdemona coughed to cover her fluster, “that wouldn’t exactly be guarding the door.”

“Trust me, anyone that’ll come in will be running from the awkwardness in seconds. Plus I’ll stop bugging you for at least a few hours afterwards.”

“At least that’s a tempting offer,” she looked across the room to confirm they had no observers around before giving a conspiratorial smirk. “But I don’t think you could handle me.”

Victory was obvious in Glory’s eyes as she scooted impossibly closer, legs entwined against the other’s. “Guess you’re gonna have to try me and find out.”

Deliberately, Desdemona pulled her into a kiss, nipping at her lower lip. The sheer proximity and amount of body in contact let her feel as well as hear the rusty groan. One hand cupped the shaved side of her head while the other rested on her hip, holding it snug.

Never one to be outdone, Glory snaked a hand under the leader’s shirt and cupped her chest, fingers tracing against the underside. Catching her nipple between thumb and index, she gave a light experimental pinch. She gave a jolt and immediately the hand lifted off. “I’m sorry, was that-”

Desdemona cut her off, “No I just wasn’t ready, you’re doing great. _Please_.” Glory took that as permission to continue and gave a gentle squeeze again, watching the face and confirming no pain.

Gripping her hips impossibly closer, Desdemona let out a breathy whisper, “Hold on tight,” and rolled the pair slightly so now Glory was against the middle table. The heavy took the opportunity as she concentrated on the move to bring her lips to the other’s neck and sucking at it, eliciting a drawn-out moan.

Sliding her upper hand down to cup Glory’s ass and give it a quick squeeze, Desdemona pulled back slightly with eyes gleaming full of lust. Abruptly and with surprising strength, she lifted her up and into a sitting position onto the center table scattering pencils about, Glory letting out a small yelp of surprise that broke into a laugh.

“So that’s why they call you a heavy,” Desdemona feigned a wheeze then dodged when she swatted at her. The candlelight only served to accent Glory’s radiance. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. I want to taste you.”

Feeling a chill at the blatant desire, Glory lifted her hips off the table and started sliding down her pants. The other grabbed the pants legs and helped yank them to the floor, leaving a sleek but sensible pair of black panties.

Desdemona knelt against the table, knowing her legs would feel it in the morning. She planted a kiss on the kneecap at the tables edge then lifted slightly, trailing up her thighs as Glory writhed below her. Reaching the underwear, she gave a long lick across the fabric to the fuzz peeking out above the elastic band. “You gonna lose these too or do you want me to chew through?”

With a blush that she didn’t think synths could even make, she lifted her hips again and began to slide down that final cloth barrier. Desdemona let out a low whistle with Glory stiffening as she could _feel_ the breath on her. “So this is your natural hair color huh?”

“I dip myself in Nuka Quartz once a week,” she replied, showing an impressive amount of sarcasm despite more pressing matters. “Why don’t you have a taste?”

With a husky laugh, Desdemona planted a kiss near the lower edge then once again licked a long strip down the middle, hearing her groan up above.

Unable to resist one last dig, she pulled herself free. “I thought you were going to be using your fingers?” Glory slid her fingers into the other’s hair and pushed her back against her with a hungry smirk. As the other began again, she took her advice and did bring her other hand up to knead and tweak at her own breast.

Her mouth hot against the lower lips, she dragged the edge of her teeth against the outer labia before running her tongue against the inner wall and hearing a gasp. “Oh god yeah, that’s so- You’re…” she panted, “You’re doing fantastic.”

“I always do,” Desdemona replied, muffled by two thighs clamped around her ears and a faceful of Glory.

If the synth heard, she was too lost in pleasure to respond. “Des, that feels so good,” she panted raggedly, “I’m- close.”

Bobbing her head slightly to acknowledge, Desdemona turned her focus to the clit with a few gentle licks to check how tender she felt. “Christ, don’t tease me. Please-” The rest of Glory’s sentence was swallowed up as Desdemona put her lips around the love-button and sucked.

Gleaming with sweat, she was obviously on the edge and slipping in two fingers as well blasted her past it. Glory went rigid for a second then fingers tightened in her hair and hips bucked. Her legs spasmed while still propped up on Desdemona’s shoulders.

She helped ride out the orgasm, tracing lazy circles along her lips and thighs as the slow pants began to normalize. Finally the hand on her head gave a gentle tug backwards and she complied, shakily standing as knees complained.

“God- _damn_ ,” Glory said after staring a few seconds. “That was. Wow.” She pulled Desdemona into a kiss before meeting her eyes with a glint. “I thought you didn’t like me calling you ‘Des’.”

She gave a breathy laugh. “The name sounds a lot better when you’ve got that needy whine. You’re cute when you cum.”

“ _Whine_? God if there’s anything to whine about, it’s the clipboard pressed against my ass.”

“I thought you were into that.” Desdemona teased.

Glory let out a wheeze of laughter. “Shut up and carry me to a bedroll. I’ve gotta return the favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt/Fill: http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6855.html?thread=16586951#t16586951


End file.
